Non-Thomas characters
This page is for characters not from the Thomas franchise. Bob the Builder The Bob the Builder characters are commonly seen in multiple productions, and while Bob and the core 5 machines utilize their classic designs, Wendy's design and their voices originate from the reboot version (for the voices, the UK version specifically). A few of the classic and reboot mannerisms also surface. Budgie the Little Helicopter A few characters from the show were featured (more prominently Chuck). Chuck Chuck is an American twin rotor helicopter from the Harefield airfield. He is an old accomplice of Thomas. Personality In his earlier years, Chuck's size and strength more often than not lead him to be cocky, brash and arrogant, something his superiors found to be a constant bother. At times, though, he was also petty, idiotic and clueless. However, he soon matured into a jokey, responsible and hard-working gentle giant, and often advises the others. Appearance Chuck is based on the Boeing CH-47 Chinook, an American twin-engined, tandem rotor, heavy-lift helicopter developed by American rotorcraft company Vertol and manufactured by Boeing Vertol (later known as Boeing Rotorcraft Systems). The CH-47 is among the heaviest lifting Western helicopters. Its name, Chinook, is from the Native American Chinook people of modern-day Washington state. The Chinook was originally designed by Vertol, which had begun work in 1957 on a new tandem-rotor helicopter, designated as the Vertol Model 107 or V-107. Around the same time, the United States Department of the Army announced its intention to replace the piston engine-powered Sikorsky CH-37 Mojave with a new, gas turbine-powered helicopter. During June 1958, the U.S. Army ordered a small number of V-107s from Vertol under the YHC-1A designation; following testing, it came to be considered by some Army officials to be too heavy for the assault missions and too light for transport purposes. While the YHC-1A would be improved and adopted by the U.S. Marine Corps as the CH-46 Sea Knight, the Army sought a heavier transport helicopter, and ordered an enlarged derivative of the V-107 with the Vertol designation Model 114. Initially designated as the YCH-1B, on 21 September 1961, the preproduction rotorcraft performed its maiden flight. In 1962, the HC-1B was redesignated CH-47A under the 1962 United States Tri-Service aircraft designation system. The Chinook possesses several means of loading various cargoes, including multiple doors across the fuselage, a wide loading ramp located at the rear of the fuselage and a total of three external ventral cargo hooks to carry underslung loads. Capable of a top speed of 170 knots (196 mph, 315 km/h), upon its introduction to service in 1962, the helicopter was considerably faster than contemporary 1960s utility helicopters and attack helicopters, and is still one of the fastest helicopters in the US inventory. Improved and more powerful versions of the Chinook have also been developed since its introduction; one of the most substantial variants to be produced was the CH-47D, which first entered service in 1982; improvements from the CH-47C standard included upgraded engines, composite rotor blades, a redesigned cockpit to reduce workload, improved and redundant electrical systems and avionics, and the adoption of an advanced flight control system. It remains one of the few aircraft to be developed during the early 1960s – along with the fixed-wing Lockheed C-130 Hercules cargo aircraft – that had remained in both production and frontline service for over 50 years. The military version of the helicopter has been exported to nations across the world; the U.S. Army and the Royal Air Force (see Boeing Chinook (UK variants)) have been its two largest users. The civilian version of the Chinook is the Boeing Vertol 234. It has been used by civil operators not only for passenger and cargo transport, but also for aerial firefighting and to support logging, construction, and oil extraction industries. Chuck sports several modifications compared to the real thing. He is missing the main frontal navigation nodes and several of his windows were removed, as are several windows and doors along his sides. Chuck is painted matte blue with cyan components and a tan cabin. He has grey rotors and an extension above his head resembling a cap. Trivia * Chuck is from the British series Budgie the Little Helicopter, and is voiced by Kerry Shale, who also voiced Harold, James, Henry and Gordon in the US dub of the original series.